Yes, Another Fucking Hero Part 1
by Drake Williams
Summary: Another hero to add to the longest fucking list of human kind. But what can this new hero do? WARNING! This story is going to take a very very long time to publish and longer to write. Please be patient with me.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled on the vine again finally cutting through my battered and now torn hand. Anger was getting the better of me at work today, I wanted the day to be over. I wanted to go home. I walked to the work truck and duct tape the gaping wound on my hand. I went back to complete my task, but the vine was already gone. In my suffering I completed the task. I took the vine and threw it in the back of our work truck that we used to go to the dump. As I walked back to the work zone, 'Reade! We got to take the tree down too! Your volunterring.' My boss said to me. My boss, the asshole, has just made my day one of the worst days of my life. I grabbed the gear to take the tree out. I climbed up the tree and roared the chainsaw to life. I clicked the trigger and pressed it against the bark of the tree and cut into the tree. I didnt know why I was angry, I was just in a bad mood at the time. I cut the tree and It fell. Finally my work day was over and it was time to go home.

When I got home my mom and step-dad were up and sitting on the couch talking. I fucking hated that man, he beat me and tries to beat me when my moms not around. He hit my mom once and he has never laid a hand on her like that again. Hopefully when I sleep I wont here them. I took my work clothes off and headed for the shower scrubbing that days work off. The water was refreshing on my skin, I mean just moving here 4 weeks ago wasnt bad but tomorrow I have to go to school. Great. We moved from our old home in New Jersey to California. My mom said it was to get rid of the memories back home. By memories she means my dads grave and his family. They loved me but I was still only 17 and when I turned 18 I knew I was going to leave. I got out of the shower and put some shorts on and hit my bed. My bed was so welcoming and before I knew It I was sleeping and then I was woken up by the noises from my moms room. Couldnt they just be quiet? I fell back asleep and I was again woken up by my step dad. 'Abel! Get the fuck up! Your going to be late for school.' He said kicking my bed, I woke up and saw my alarm clock I was going to be late as fuck. I jumped in the shower and got out, changed my clothes and had a really quick breakfast and before I could say "late" I was in the street on my skateboard going to school.

Kids were getting to school by cars and busses and even by walking. I rolled up to the school with my bag slung over my shoulders. I kicked my board up and held it in my hand and made my way to the school by merging with the huge crowd of kids. I was walking to the steps of the school when my board was pushed out of my hands and onto the ground. I looked over my shoulder and saw a kid with jet black hair and a varsity jacket on, jeans and black shoes. 'Excuse me.' I said bending down to pick up my board. His friends laughed at me, I brushed it off and looked back at him. 'Your the new kid? Names Cole. I'm your worst nightmare punk.' He said getting closer then trying to knock my board again, I moved my board away. 'Fuck off asshole.' I said going up the stairs and putting my board down on the ground and pushing off the cement towards the building but I felt the collar of my zip-up hoodie being pulled. I fell to the ground on my back, I looked up to see Cole and his friends laughing. I got up and looked at him, 'You really dont want to fuck with me man.' I said to him. He looked at me closer, 'Yeah?' He said before looking at me again and punching me in the face. I didnt see it coming but he went away as fast as his fist hit me. I fell to the ground with my hands extened to the cement, I spit blood out of my mouth and I slowly got up. I felt my eye begin to blacken. I grew angry at Cole for doing that. I walked up to the school doors and didnt see my board anywhere. Then I saw it and picked it up, it was over by some girls that were laughing and chewing gum. I walked over and picked up my board while looking at them, they gave me a wierd face and turned away. I walked into school and into the office to get my things that would help me through school. I grabbed my books my schedule and my locker combonation.

I turned the combonation to my locker again and it still didnt open. I was getting angrier and angrier when I couldnt open it for the 3rd time. I tried it again and it still didnt work, I balled my hand into a fist and punched the metal storage door. Then when I retracted my hand I felt a soft touch on that went from my upper arm to my wrist in seconds. I looked up at the figure through the side of my hood, it was a girl. Her bookbag slung over both shoulders and her books pressed neatly against her chest. Her light dirty blonde hair was up in a ponytail and glasses to hide just a little of her pale green eyes. My mouth nearly dropped when I saw her, I didnt feel so angry and more I felt...happy. I looked at her just...soaking it all up. It took me a while before I realized she was talking to me. 'Hello? You there?' She giggled after she stopped, I smiled and looked at her. 'Im sorry. Yeah the locker wont open.' I said to her kicking it and stepping back to look at her. 'Let me see.' She said taking the slip of paper from my fingers and twisting the combonation and before I knew it my locker was opened. 'Thank you very much miss.' I said looking at her. Her face turned red and she looked down at the ground, I put the books I didnt need in the locker and got the books I did need and I shut the locker. 'Looks like you got it from here. I...didnt get a name.' She said looking at me I pulled my hood down and looked at her, 'Abel Reade.' I said offering my hand. 'Dude, your eye is black.' She said staring at my eye, 'Its nice to meet you dude your eye is black.' I said starting to laugh. 'Sorry, I just dont see handsome guys with black eyes often oh!' She said covering her mouth with her hands and dropping her books. I laughed a little then bent down and picked her books up and handed them to her. She started to blush a little mored making her cheeks flush an apple red color. 'Dont worry about it Miss. But I too still didnt get a name.' I said looking at her, 'Casey Garrnet and not like the jem.' She said. I was about to say something else but, 'Were going to be late for class.' She said to me taking my hand and running down the hall.

I put my books in my pack and rolled my board in front of us, then I took Casey in my arms like a bride and I stepped on the board and kicked off the ground so we could make it to the class faster. When I picked her up she squealed a little but then she was silent as we sped down the hall way making kids get to the side of the hallways. I stared ahead looking at the classroom numbers making sure I was on track, I didnt say anything but I knew she was staring up at me. As we came to a corner of the hall I used one arm to grab the side of the wall and turn still holding Casey. 'Right here! Right here!' She said to me, I stepped on the back of the board and let her down on the floor. She looked at me as I stepped hard on the back of the board and it popped back into my hands. 'Ready for class?' She asked me, I nodded. We made our way to the door, 'Ladies first.' I said letting her go first and we saw half the class taking their seats. I sat down in the back, I put my hood up as well as Casey sat in front of me. 'Welcome back to school kids. This year is going to hold...' I tuned the teacher out as I stared at Casey, she was beautiful and I think I was falling in love. This was going to be an awesome year. I said to myself, 'And we have a new student! Please stand up and tell us your name.' The teacher said to me, I sighed and stood up feeling like a kid, 'Hey. Im Abel Reade, nice to meet you all.' I said sitting back down hearing girls giggle and guys snickering. 'Welcome Abel, I hope that this year will help you expand your knowledge.' He said before turning around to the whiteboard but then turned back around, 'Im sorry, but we also do not allow hoods to be up during class.' He said, I looked down at the desk, I felt a little angry but then I felt fingers on my fingers. I looked down to see Casey's fingers tracing my fingers. I smiled and flipped my hood up and looked up at the teacher. The girls gasped and the guys laughed harder. 'I see why you kept it up.' He said before returning back to the board, I looked back down to feel Casey's fingers retract from mine, but I quickly but gently grasped her fingers back to mine. Her fingers rubbed my rough skin on my hand before retracting them again. I smiled to myself and listened to the teacher again.

The bell rang for the lunch, I got up and grabbed my board like the past classes and headed for the door. I got out into the hall and rolled my board on the ground and jumped on it heading for the cafeteria. I was passing every locker on the way to mine, I held onto the corner of the wall and turned the corner and stopped at my locker. I put in the combo and put my books I didnt need and grabbed the ones I did need and closed the metal door. I made my way to the cafeteria walking now. Everyone stared at me, hasn't anyone seen a black eye before? I rubbed it off and turned to the cafeteria to feel my stomach drop. Casey was pushed up against a wall with Cole one arm on the wall like a cliche movie date ask. But he was saying something to her and by the look of her face she didnt like it. Coles friends stood around him looking her up and down, while everyone in the cafeteria looked at it doing nothing but watch. I started over to them and pushed my way through the crowd, I stopped for a moment. 'Come on Case, please? Just once? I promise I'll use a rubber and I promise I'll be gentle.' He said laughing. I had enough of it, I pushed past everyone and positioned myself in front of Casey and in Cole's face. 'Get lost Reade. Im trying to get laid.' He said moving past me and towards Casey. I extened my arm out and pushed him back into my face. 'Do you want me to blacken your other eye?' He asked me, 'She doesnt want you and she didnt like what you said to her.' I said to him, 'How would you know? Let me ask her.' He said trying to grab her by the side. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it around a little making him whince in pain. I let go and he looked at me, 'Thats it Reade.' He said before preparing to punch me. I moved Casey out of the way with one hand and moved my head to the side making Cole miss. I dropped my board and punched him in the ribs then waited for him to regain his balance, after he was ready and already going for another strike, I punched him in the nose making him fall onto his friends. He grabbed his nose which was bleeding, 'My dad is going to talk to your dad, then you will be fucked.' He said to me, I felt the anger rush through me, I clenched my hand tight into a fist but felt Casey's hand on my arm. I let the anger go, 'My dad's dead asshole.' I said to him, he looked at me then took off with his friends. Everyone turned away and sat back down at their tables, I turned around to look at Casey. She had a bruise on the side of her cheek that looked like a handprint from a smack, I brushed it with my thumb and looked at her. 'Thank you!' She said grabbing me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around her back and held her tight. She let go first and I held onto her face rubbing her bruise with my thumb, 'Sorry.' I said taking my hand back. She smiled and we sat down at the table next to us. I wasnt hungry for once but she didnt have lunch, I gave her my brown bag. 'Thanks again.' She said laughing opening the bag and taking the sandwhich and eating it.

The rest of the day went on and on until finally school was over. I grabbed my things from the final class and made my way to my locker on my board. I turned the corner and was stopped by the principal. I kicked my board into my hand and stood in front of the principal. 'Mr. Reade, I understand you are new to this school, but I will not allow you to beat up your fellow classmates.' He said to me regarding to Cole. 'Well Sir, Cole gave me this,' I said pointing to my eye, 'And he was sexually harassing a female student and I felt obligated to take a stand and stick up for this student.' I said to him. He looked at me and whiped the frown off his face, 'I see. Dont let this accident happen again or I will have to expel you.' He said to me, I looked at his name tag and saw his last name. Johnson, principal Johnson. I stood there thinking about his name, but I shrugged it off and made my way again to my locker. I put all my books into the locker and slammed it shut. I turned and rode my board to the door of the school. I kept on roling until I got to the steps and ollied over the 7 stairs onto the ground and stood up on the board. The wind in my hair and the sun in my eyes suppressed the earlier anger, I just have to keep telling myself, "No work until next summer, focus on school." I heard my name being called before I jumped the last staircase. I skid my board under me as best as I could but I skid to far and I lost my balance. My board was still under my feet when my hands hit the ground, I looked up to see Casey and a group of kids running towards me. I got up with my board under me and stood up with my board under me. I kicked my board up and held it in my hand, I thought she was being chased so I got ready for a fight. Casey ran up to me and kissed me instead, I wrapped my arms around her still holding onto my board. I dropped my board and held onto her tighter, then she pulled away. 'I was to nervous to do that in the lunch room. Was it too much?' She asked me, I smiled and hugged her. She let go and looked at me again, 'Thers going to be a party at a friends house. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?' She asked me. Just like that, boom we were going out in her mind but what the hell why not. I thought she was beautiful and she kind of annouced it to me that she tought I was handsome so...why not? 'Yeah I'll go.' I said to her, 'Great! Heres my number. Call me or txt me and we can maybe hang out before the party. Its not until a few days though.' She said with a twinkle in her eyes. 'Okay thats fine. Did you want me to walk you home?' I asked her she nodded. I picked her up and rolled my board with us on it making our way to her house.

I dropped Casey off and kicked my board in my hands. I walked behind her still walking her to her house, then she turned a looked at me. 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?' She asked me, 'Yes ma'am.' I said back to her, she smiled. I bent down and kissed her cheek and just as my lips touched her skin her door opened behind her. 'Casey, who is this boy?' Her father asked us, 'Daddy.' Casey said looking at him, 'Hello sir. I'm Abel, I was just walking your daughter home.' I said looking at him. 'Where'd you get that?' He asked pointing to his eye. 'Daddy!' Casey said a little louder in. I laughed a little, 'Just punks at school.' I said to him then he looked at Casey. His eyes lit up, 'Did you touch my daughter!' He screamed at me coming closer to me. He was talking about the bruise on her cheek. 'No sir! I saved her from them. They gave her that bruise but I wont let that happen again.' I said looking at him trying not to make him more angry. 'Casey get in the house.' He said to her. 'But daddy!' She said to him, 'Now!' He said back. She walked into the house and peeked through the window. 'I dont want to see anymore of those bruises! You hear me!' He said to me. I was getting just a little angry, but I cooled down a little. 'But sir, I didnt give them to her.' I said to him, 'I heard the first time. Just make sure it doesnt happen again.' He said before walking away. I turned around and started to walk away when I heard the door open again and Casey ran out to me, she jumped at me and I caught her in a hug. I rubbed her back and let her down on the ground. 'See you tomorrow.' I said before smirking and rolling my board on the street and begain the ride home.

**I dont really care if anyone reads this, but to those who are reading this, I recently was forced to change my writing program from Microsoft Word to Notepad. And Notepad doesnt allow word count or lines for words, I am deeply sorry for any typos or if it is too short. I will try to make longer chapters in the future. Thank you for your time.**  
**-Will**

**Oh shit almsot forgot. This is sort of a crossover, it involves both DC and Marvel heros. I have never read any comics but I have watched a lot of superhero movies and most comic fans are probably yelling at me because of this comment but it is true. I am sorry. This is going to be a very very very slow story because of a few reasons. One, I havent really written a REAL story in quite a long time and i'm sort of rusty and I've been very busy. Two, this story is about a teenager who accidently finds his power through...almost gave it away. This will take some time so please bare with me if you enjoy the story and I promise to keep updating. Again thank you for your time.**  
**And again,**  
**-Will**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came early. I got up on time and took a shower and looked into the mirror, my eye was getting better and it was just black under my eye like some dirt. It had been a while since I saw myself, my hair had grown to my ears and I looked a little more tan. My hair was light brown and everywhere right now, my eyes were a light grey with a blue and light orange ring. I stared at myself just thinking, my head was in every direction ever, I would focus and I would be in one place then to the next. I focused again but harder and I could have sworned and I still am swearing today that my razor started...floating in the air. I looked at the razor in mid flight but then it fell flat on my sink. I laughed and shrugged it off and got dressed. Todays attire? Tight cargo pants a white t-shirt and converse shoes. I grabbed my hoodie and threw it over my shoulder as I finished my bowl of cereal. I put my bowl in the sink and threw my hoodie on and took my backpack and slung it over ym shoulders and headed for my board. I grabbed the wood of the board and walked out the door, I dropped the board on road and kicked off the road making myself go faster. I rolled my sleeves up as I rode on my board and made my way onto school grounds. I grabbed onto the back of a car and rode along with the car until I let go and ollied over some stairs of the school building. I looked forward to see a huge circle of kids, I kicked my board up and made my way into the circle.

'Come on! Fight back!' Cole shouted over the crowd ducking at the other kids lazy right hook. Cole punched the kid in the back of the ribs and then kicked his leg making fall to the ground. I saw Casey who was crying on the other side of the circle, she looked at me and mouthed to me..."Help him." I made my way into the center and stepped in front of Cole and the kid. 'Make like a fucking tree and leave.' I said to Cole as he stood there a laughed. 'Beat it Reade. Before I have to hurt you too.' He said to me. I smiled and turned around helping the kid to his feet and pushing him back. I turned to Cole and he ran at me with his fist clenched tight. Everything slowed down for a minute in my head, I looked at Cole and stepped out of the way of his fist and everything went back to normal. Cole missed and punched the air space behind me and I punched at his ribs making him grab his side and look at me, I balled my hand and punched him in the side of the face making him fall to the ground. I knelt down next to him, 'Dude. Take a hint, fuck off. Leave me and my friends alone or it will get worse.' I said and stood up as the bell rang. I grabbed my board and started to walk into the school and get ready for class. I made my way to my locker and opened it grabbing todays books and slamming the metal door shut. Casey was looking at my from the side of my face, her face was cheery and smiley like everyday. I turned to her, 'Whats Cole's last name?' I asked while grabbing her and picking her up and rolling onto my board with her in my arms. 'I think its...I dont know acutally. Why?' She asked me, I dont know why I said it I just said it. 'I was just wondering.' I said to her then letting her go as we made it to class.

Like usual the rest of the day went fast. I sat down next to Casey as she talked to her friends at lunch, I shoved my fork full of food and put it in my mouth. Then a kid came up to me, 'Hey Jimmy.' Casey said, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I swallowed my food and looked behind me, it was the kid that Cole hit in the circle. 'Thanks for what you do this morning man.' He said shacking with his tray, I smiled and told him to sit. He sat down and was welcomed to the kids like a brother. 'My names Abel. Nice to meet you Jimmy.' I said slapping his shoulder, he smiled and he stopped shacking. Everyone went on and on as I sat there eating and talking to people and making them laugh as I talked with my mouth full from time to time. I finished my lunch and it was time for class, 'Dont forget the party is tomorrow Abe.' Casey said to me 'I wont forget.' I said to her, then everyone walked to class. I really couldnt tell you now, but I wasnt all that excited about the party, but then again I still wanted to go in a way. My mind went soring again and the so did the day, before I knew it I was slamming my locker to put all my books back. I walked out of school, I saw Casey walk with her friends and they seemed to have walked on the street Casey lived on. I began the long and slow ride home again.

I walked into my house and I didnt hear any noise. Nothing, not a damn thing. Something was off, I dropped my bag and my board on the ground and started to walk around the house. I checked everyroom and still nothing. I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the table, "Abel, Went out for the rest of the day. Food in fridge. Love, Mom." I sighed and dropped the note and headed for the couch, after I dropped on the couch I began to fall asleep until I heard the door open then I heard what sounded like light footsteps. I reached for my knife in my pocket but retracted my hand when Casey sat on my waist. 'No sleeping come on.' She said about to get up, 'No. Let me sleep.' I said laughing a little. Then what she did next was a little...unexpected. Casey lead her head down to mine and bit my ear, but it was more of a..seductive bite. I answered her bite with a kiss on her lips, I lifted myself up on my arms and kissed her as she held onto my cheeks with her slim fingers, I then bit her lip and grabbed onto her backside as she placed her hands on my chest. My heart pounded on my chest about to break out and fly away, my fingers shacked as I tried to massage Casey's back. Perks of a virgin. I felt her fingers vibrate on my chest as my fingers vibrated on her back. I smiled and leaned up taking off my shirt, Casey traced my chest and the little pink scars I had forever. Casey lifted her arms and nugged me with her thigh, I lifted her shirt over her head exposing her bra. She then un-clipped her bra but before it fell off I grabbed the straps behind her, 'Casey, are you sure you want to do this?' I asked her, she nodded.

I let go off the straps letting her bra fall to the floor. I moved my hands up and held her cheek with one hand while kissing her as I rubbed my rough hand down her back. I slid my hand down to the side of her neck and between her breasts and abover her belly button. I teased her making her grasp my hand and bring it up to her nipple and massage her whole breast. She moaned and slid her hand down to the hem of my jeans and tugged on them. I picked her up and placed her on the couch as I unbuckled my belt and let them drop to the floor, I was in my boxers when I started to get light headed, my vision tunneled and my heart raced. I looked up to my hand, it started to bleed, it was the one I cut on my job a few days ago. I shrugged everything off and I took my shirt and ripped some of the cloth off and bandaged my hand. Casey started to giggle when I became distracted. She got out of her jeans leaving her in just her panties. She knelt in front of me and I began to shake even more, but I knew she was shaking too because she held onto my leg for balance. She grabbed my boxers and slid them down as she looked at me now fully naked. I felt my cheeks sting red, I couldnt take it anymore. I grabbed her and laid her on the couch and took off her panties. She laughed when all this happened and I stood over her shaking a little more before she used her legs to push me into her. She bit her lip and I groaned and looked up at the ceiling. I The rest was a blur. I remember waking up to my mom shaking my shoulder, her eyes were filled with fire as she looked at me. I looked at her funny, then I looked down and saw Casey was sleeping next to me covered only by blankets. I looked up at her with childish eyes. I picked Casey up and grabbed our clothes, we both were covered by the blanket. I walked up into my room and laid us down to sleep somemore, I looked at my clock it was about 12 at night. It was set to wake us up though. I turned my fan on via remote I stashed under my pillow and put one arm over Casey's waist as I used the other to make a pillow for her too.

My alarm went off, I woke up and Casey was still with me. I ran my hand from her shoulder down to her hip, I felt her smile on my arm. 'You can take a shower and I'll wash your clothes to use them again.' I said getting up, 'What do you mean?' She asked me, 'We have school. You slept over.' I said to her, then her smile melted away 'My dad is going to murder me.' She said. 'Tell him you went over a friends house and fell asleep.' I said to her. She smiled and got up to take a shower. Casey dressed back into her clothes and ate the breakfast I made and we went out the door. 'We have to stop off by my house.' She said, I agreed and we went to her house. She went inside and I heard shouting. She took a few minutes and came back outside. She was in different clothes, I didnt know why I washed her other ones but I shrugged it off when I saw she was crying. 'Whats wrong?' I said to her, 'Nothing.' She responded brushing the tears away. I kicked my board into my hand and I hugged her while walking to school. 


	3. Chapter 3

I held Casey tight making sure nothing was going to happen to her, I walked onto school grounds and up the stairs. I made it half way to the doors of the school and Cole stood in my way, I looked up at him with a silent hiss. I stared at him with, I even felt the fire in my eyes gaze into him. 'Not right now Cole.' I said not stopping. Cole grabbed onto my shoulder and that, that very little thing threw me over the edge. As quick as I could remember, I, in a flash, unhooked my hands away from Casey and grabbed Coles hand and tore his wrist from my shoulder and twisted it around his back and kicked out his knee causing him to fall onto his other knee. 'I said leave us alone.' I made my statement and let him go. I grabbed onto Casey again and made way to our lockers. For a second I left Casey at her locker and went to mine. I quickly grabbed my books and made my way to her, I tried to smile to make her feel better but instead I got a hand to the face.

The smack rang out into the halls. I have to admit, I was a little angry but I wasnt going to hit her back, no fucking chance was I going to hit her. 'Why did you let me do that yesterday! Why didnt you stop me!' She said crying and hitting me. I was confused, 'Im sorry, I couldnt help it. I dont even know why your hitting me.' I responded, it was true. I was falling in love. Then I saw it, I saw the bruise on her left cheek that wasnt from Cole. I rubbed the bruise like the last, but she continued to pound on my chest. 'Casey. Stop, I'm sorry.' I said pulling her closer until she gave in and hugged me. I grabbed her books and walked to our classes, I sat directly next to her and inched my desk closer to her making sure she was okay during class. I didnt even pay attention to the lecture. I was like this all day until finally school was over for the day and it was Friday. Casey was fine now, she was walking on her own and her tears dried up. We were out the school door, we were walking together. 'Im still going to the party.' She said to me. 'Are you sure?' I asked her making sure she was okay, 'Yeah.' She said and kissed my cheek and started to walk to her house on her own. I rolled my skateboard on the ground and made my way to my house.

I was on my board near the back alley of the old store I always passed on my way home. I didnt know it until I felt it, but an extended arm close-lined me and made me fall on my back in the street. I looked up to see Cole and his buddies. I got up and but was pushed down, they started to try to stomp me but I grabbed one leg and tripped the leg and made the kid fall. Then I got up and swung and hit another kid, I was making sure they were down so I didnt have to worry about them either. But as I was getting my balance again, a kid maybe 6'4 225lbs walked up to me. Call me a bitch but he had a few inches on me, I kicked him in the balls making him fall to his knees then I punched his neck making him gasp for air then I tightened my fist and hit him in the jaw knocking him out in the street. I looked to my right and was caught with a fist, it knocked me to the ground. I tried to get up but they grabbed onto my arms and pressed my back up against a dumpster. I tried to get away but they held me tighter and tighter. Cole walked up to me with my board, 'Your such an asshole. You get a group of rich friends and jump me?' I said before Cole grasped my board in both hands and stepped up like he was hitting a baseball and hit me in the face with my board. After just one hit I was done and so was Cole, he dropped my board and ran off along with his friends. I slid down onto my shoulder and grabbed onto my nose, blood poured from my nose, my lip even my knuckles. I grabbed onto my nose and cracked it back into place jerking in pain as it was back into place. I grabbed my board and somewhat walked the rest of the way home.

I got home and dropped my bag on the floor and I was greeted by my mom. 'What was that this morning? A girl!? Naked even!' She yelled at me while I held my nose and held my eye shut. 'Not right now Ma.' I said trying to go past her but she grabbed onto my jacket, 'No right now is a good time!' She yelled in my face, I threw my hand down to my side exposing my face. 'I'm a 17 year old boy, it was bound to happen sooner or later Ma!' I said walking past her. I tore my jacket off and my shirt making my way to the shower, I turned the handle and took the rest of my clothes off and welcomed the warm water. I looked down at the drain, the water was a dark pink as I felt the sting of my cuts get water on them. The soap didnt help either when I cleaned the cuts with the body wash. I rubbed my eye and it stung, I sucked in the pain and opened it looking into the mirror. The white of my eye was red as if it was bloodshot. I rubbed it off and put on a white shirt, blue jeans and all black converse shoes. I grabbed my brown jacket and rolled the sleeves on. By this time it time for the party, I heard a car honk. I walked down the steps of my house and saw my mom look at me. 'Where are you going?' She asked nicely, I responded. 'Out.' And walked out the house and into the car. It was Jimmy, 'Hey Jimmy!' I greeted him sitting in the passenger seat of the car. 'Hey Abe.' He said back and rolled away from the house. 'What happened Abe?' Jimmy asked me looking at my eye, 'Cole and his friends jumped me on my way home. They held me against a dumpster and he hit me in the face with my board.' I told him about what happened and even he cursed Cole. He cranked the radio and we made our way to the party. 'Where's Casey?' I asked him, 'Oh. She said she'll meet us there.' Jimmy said. It was odd but I shrugged it off.

The house was huge and there were a shit ton of kids. Jimmy parked the car and we started to the house, guys talking girls, guys talking to guys, girls talking to girls, girls in bikini's, guys in swimtrunks and everyone had a cup. Me and Jimmy started to smile, we knew it was going to be a good night. We both stuck together and got some drinks and started to walk around looking for Casey. Then we made it to the backyard and saw the pool. It was in ground but huge as hell. We were having a great time, but what I didnt get was where Casey would have been. I asked around and even asked around the pool, I still didnt find her. But before I could go around to one side of the house Jimmy grabbed me and placed me in a group of girls with him. 'Hello ladies.' Jimmy said, I smiled and still looked around a bit but stayed still. 'So Abel. You must have a great body, I mean the way you move when you fight Cole makes me think you work out.' This girl asked me flirting with me, she was holding a drink and was biting her lip. I knew what was going on, I laughed a little. 'I dont work out, I work a lot. But I wouldnt say Im ripped. I mean, not to sound cocky but I do stay in good shape.' I said to her. I tried to run through the conversation to look for Casey but she pressed on. 'Well I could judge that for you.' She said to me, I smiled and just caved. I lifted up my shirt showing my chest. It wasnt really anything that you would see on TV on the actors. She touched my chest and stomach with her fingers, raking her fingernails over as much skin as I allowed. 'Im sorry I have to go I'll be right back.' I said putting my shirt down and walking away. I had got caught up with the girl I didnt realize Jimmy had snuck away for some reason. This night was getting more odd the longer Im at this party.

I walked to the other side of the house where I didnt get to check and I saw Jimmy walking away looking angry. I walked to him, 'Abe dont go back there.' He said grabbing onto me and pushing me back, I wanted to know. 'Stop! Abe dont go!' Jimmy yelled a little higher and mightier pushing me back harder and I got angry. I pushed him away and ran to the other side of the house. When I saw it my heart broke, I had never been more angrier in my life. I threw my cup at the side of the house and screamed. Casey was in bed with Cole at the house where the party was, her back was towards me and she was...on his waist. When I threw my cup I had gotten their attention. I screamed louder and started to walk away. For once in a very, very, very long time tears had made a stream along the side of my cheeks. I walked into the front yard of the house and was walking when I heard the front door open behind me and I didnt stop. 'Abel! Stop!' Casey screamed, I looked over my shoulder and she was in a big comforter. I was half way to the street when Coles friends came back. I wiped the tears away, 'Just leave me alone. I dont need this right now.' I said trying to walk past them, but the brute from the alley pushed me back. My anger grew and boiled over, I tightened my fist and swung my fist as hard as I have ever had and made contact with the kids jaw. He went down to the ground hard, as I got my balance, I caught the arm of another kid and flipped him over my shoulder and punched his stomach. Another of Coles friends ran at me from the porch, I stood still waiting for him. I focused on him and only him. Before I realized what had happened he was in the levitating in the air. I knew I wasnt crazy when I moved my razor, I flicked my eyes down onto the ground and he flew hard into the ground. As soon as I did it I fell to the ground, my head felt like I had been hit by a train and my nose was leaking blood. My head started to get worse, I got up and looked around. Everyone with jaws on the ground and staring at me. The kid moved up and started to step back slowly.

I tried to walk somehow but instead I levitated up. I stopped and started to walk regulary. I made my way to Casey in the blanket. I looked at her, 'Why? Why did you do that? I protected you from him, I took a beating from him for you!' I said looking at her, she was crying and trying to touch my cheek. She stuck her hand under my shirt, I took her hand and put it by her side. 'No. You hurt me. Now I know not to make that mistake again.' I said making it burn into her ears. I heard the sirens. 'I called the cops Reade.' Cole said to me with a grin. I looked at him, I focused and lifted him in the air. 'You caused this. You wanted this to happen. You just wanted her for yourself.' I said to him while he was in the air. 'Put the boy down!' The police said to me. I turned to them, I cocked my arms back and pushed the cars away from me. They opened fire at me. Guns blazing at me, metal slugs flying at me. I put my hand in the air and stopped them in mid flight. I threw them on the ground. I used my hands to throw two trees at the cops. I looked back at Cole and lifted him again and threw him on the front yard. I ran up to him and kicked his knee breaking it, he fell to the ground with a scream. He lifted his head up at me, I cocked my balled hand up in the air and before I could let it hit its mark, 'Stop! Please! Just stop!' Casey screamed. I looked at her, tears still running down my cheeks. I looked at her as she fell to the ground on her knees, then I pushed off the ground with my hands and started to fly in the air far away from her.

I opened the door of my house, 'Local police believe the suspect is one Abel Reade. He is know to be atleast six feet tall, 195 lbs, muscular build, brown hair and dark eyes...' The TV was shut off. 'What did you do!' My mom yelled at me. I looked at her with the tears still welled up in my eyes, 'Abel. Please tell me what you did. Where have you been?' She asked me again, I looked at her and broke down. I started to cry harder, I hugged my mom like I did when I was a child. 'I did something bad mom. I couldnt stop myself I was just so angry. I hurt some kids, but those kids hurt me.' I said to her still choking a little. She rubbed my head and my back, 'Abel, its okay. Shhhh.' She said comforting me. I looked at my mother, 'I have to leave. I cant stay here anymore, its too dangerous.' I said to her. She nodded and held back tears. Then it happened again. 'You made your mother cry!' My step dad said stomping in the room. He was drunk. 'And your crying?! You little bitch.' He said, my mom went over to him. 'Dave! Stop. Leav...' She was cut off by his hand making contact with her face. I felt the anger again, I felt it boil up in me again I couldnt control it anymore. I raised my hand with the palm facing Dave. I didnt cock my arm back I just...pushed him. Through the walls he went and outside. I looked at my mother, 'W-W-What are you?' She said disgusted. I felt the pain hit again just like last time, my own mother hated me now. I didnt let the anger go this time, but I wasnt going to hurt my mother. I walked into my room and packed a bag and my board. I changed my clothes, I grabbed a grey shirt, a size too small stone washed jeans and I tied a pair of black DC shoes on. I took a different zip-up hoodie. This one was a dark green, I rolled my sleeves up and pulled the hood over my head and walked back downstairs with my bag and board. My mom was standing talking to the police. They looked at me, I looked at them. I gently pushed my mom away first then pushed them out the door onto the grass outside. I flew through the front door and into the sky going faster than before with my board strapped to my pack. When I was a few miles away from my house I flew down to the ground and rolled my board on the ground.

Cars went by me as I rode my board on the sidewalk. People passed me and didnt notice me. I felt like an outcast, I felt abandonded. They forced me do what I did, they made me who I am. Now all I had to do was control it and push the anger down. To be able to use it without anger, to control it on my own and without anger. I didnt know where to go, I had no idea where to even start. I waited at the bus stop headed anywhere. I stood in the dark alone, no one was around even the cars stopped passing. But the bus came, I gave the driver some money and he drove away as I took my seat. I looked out the window and before I knew it I fell asleep.

I dreamt of my mom, I dreamt of the anger and hurt that was put on my shoulders. I was never going to recover from that. Ever.

'Kid. Hey kid! Wake up.' The bus driver said. I lifted my head, 'Where are we?' I asked him. It was still dark. I looked out the window to snow and dark buildings and alley ways. 'Gotham City. Last stop too.' He said. I got up and reached for my bag, it was gone. I reached for my board on my other side and found it. 'Someone stole my bag!' I yelled. 'Dont fall asleep next time kid. Now get off my bus.' He said. I grabbed my board and got off at the station. It was cold. I rolled my sleeves down and started to walk down the alley way. I heard cats and cars, people screaming from their windows, just like New York in a way. I felt my thigh vibrate, I reached in my pocket to feel my phone. Twenty-five missed calls. Jimmy, Mom and Casey called me. I gripped the phone and it smashed in my hand, I threw the left over parts in the street. Before I knew it I felt something press up against the back of my head. 'Give me everything you got asshole.' The man said, I turned to see him. He had...clown make-up on. A purple tank top and green jeans and boots. I was confused. 'You know its not halloween right?' I asked him. 'Shut the fuck up. Give me everything you got or rats are going to be eating your brains off the street.' He said pressing the gun up against my head harder, I wasnt angry for some reason. I breathed in and out, focusing on my power. 'You got seven seconds to give me all you got dickhead!' He said pressing the gun harder. 'Okay!' I said, reaching for my pocket, he moved his eyes to my hand and I knew I had him. Quick as a flash I moved my hand up against the barrel of the gun and grabbed the other side of the gun with my other hand, then I twisted the gun so it was under my armpit aiming at the wall behind me. I balled my hand and with all my strength brought my hand down on his elbow. The crack that his bone made will haunt me forever, it was a nasty sound and as soon as I heard it crack he started to scream. I twisted the gun away from his grip and pointed it at him. He grabbed his elbow and was on his knees on the ground. 'Please dont hurt me man! I was just trying to get in with Mister J!' He said. What? Who? 'Whos "Mister J"?' I asked him. 'The Joker. Please just-just dont hurt me. Let me go!' He said. I looked up and saw more clowns looking at me, why didnt they attack me? Why would they just stand there and look at me? I pulled the trigger and the body hit the ground. I looked back up at the posse of clowns and they were walking towards me.

'Listen assholes! I have a gun and you know I can kill. Just stay back and let me go on my way.' I said to them. 'Sure, sure. But you killed Frankie. You can expect Mister J to take the lightly.' A man said with a new york accent. 'He forced my hand. I felt my life was threatened and I used self defence.' I said to him. 'Fine. Go but I dont never want to see you again.' He said, I still pointed the gun at them and picked my board up with the other hand and wind blew my hood off my head. 'Wait your that Reade kid arent you?' The man said to me. 'Fuck off!' I said holding my board. 'Yeah! Mister J wanted to meet you. But it since you killed Frankie I dont think he'll mind us kicking some justice in you.' The man said walking towards me, I pulled the trigger again but the gun kicked back this time and hit me in the nose. I heard them laugh, I pushed my hands up to them and they flew back into the wall. They got up and started to walk to me again, one pointed up, 'The Bat! Run!' He yelled and they started to run. The man looked at me, 'Run kid!' He said before taking off. I grabbed my board and the gun and started to run. I was next to the man who was going to kill me. We cut through an alley as the man with a black cape picked off the other guys behind us. The man fell, I kept running but then stopped. 'Oh fuck!' I said before running back for the guy, the man in the black cape landed next to the guy. I used my hand and pushed the guy all the way out of the alley and into the street. I picked the guy up onto his feet, 'Lets go!' I yelled at him as we ran for a fire escape ladder. We climbed the ladder and made it onto a roof. There was a little tiny building thing on the roof. 'In here.' I said kicking the door open. I used my board as I lock. We waited for a minute trying to catch our breath. 'Thanks back there.' He said to me, 'Yeah well I couldnt just let you get hurt like that. I mean Im an asshole but not a dickhead.' I said to him making him laugh. We sat there for a few more minutes, I got up to open the door and the door busted open breaking my board. The man in the black cape was in the door way, 'You asshole!' I said to him before pushing him out the door way and off the building. I grabbed the other guy and we ran and ran. He told me we would be safe at the Jokers HQ. He took me there, into a steel mill.

The guy was insane! His hair was green his face was white with red lips and a purple tux. What more insanity could you ask for, but it gets better. He laughed and made jokes about killing people but then he would get serious. 'So who do I thank for saving James from Batsy?' The lunatic said. I was scared just to say something. 'M-Me sir.' I said trying to cough up the words. 'And who might you be?' He asked me. 'Thats the Reade kid you were looking for Mister J.' The man now James said to the...clown. 'You mean the freak!?' He shouted with joy. 'Yes sir. He even did his...freaky powers on the Bat but he killed Frankie with his own gun.' The guy said, 'Frankie! You killed Frankie!?' He said getting in my face, his breath smelled like dog shit. I thought he was going to kill me right there. 'Whos Frankie?' He said before laughing his ass off. 'Dont worry kid.' He said laughing then coughing. I forgot to say he looked like total and utter shit. 'But any-who. I want you to join the family! No fees or blood test!' He said before laughing again. 'Yeah sure. Where do I sign?' I said to him, 'Thats funny!' He said laughing again then coughing. 


	4. Chapter 4

The winters got colder and new men came in to join the crew. This all took place in a span of 5 years in account to the heart of gotham becoming the worlds largest prison. I was now 22, the past 5 years changed me, turned me. I still have to learn a little more to control my power but I learned how to control my anger. I still had a lot to learn. I felt a hit on my shoulder, it was James but everyone called him Jimmy. 'You alright man?' He asked me, I had figured out I was day dreaming. 'Yeah.' I said holding the jar of the clear liquid to my lips and sipped the jar then paced the jar to Jimmy. He took a sip of it and coughed then breathed out heavily, 'Yeah that will make you breathe fire.' I said to him taking the jar back and putting a lid on the top and putting the jar in my pack. 'Your hick liqour hurts.' He said coughing a little more, 'Moonshine. Its called moonshine.' I said to him. I had gotten some good connections and paid for some good jars of liqour. I got hooked. I rubbed my head and forgotten about the makeup I had on. I had forgotten about the whole get up we had to dress in, I had the makeup on like Jimmy and orange jumpsuit pants on too after our escape from capitivty a month ago. Black boots and a hoodie with the sleeves cut off. But Jimmy had a tank top on instead. 'Where are they?' I said looking around, 'Just chill. It will happen soon, here take this to calm down.' He said giving me a cigar to puff on. I took a few drags from the cigar and gave it back to him. 'Its way to fucking cold for this shit.' I said to him rubbing my arms, then when I looked back we heard gunshots. Jimmy looked at me and stood up then shot the zip-lin gun, I shot mine and hooked up and we both zipped down into the GCN building.

We were told to secure this building for Joker, I said to myself and cocking the rifle I was given. Me and Jimmy lifted our weapons and went through each room making sure no one was alive, no one was there. We jumped down a stairwell and turned the corner to see a security guard. I squeezed the trigger but my rifle didnt fire, he shot his pistol and it hit me in the right shoulder and went stright through my arm. I ducked down and Jimmy shot the guard killing him. I cocked my weapon and hit it a few times but it still refused to work, 'Ah fuck it!' I said throwing the gun and taking out and cocking the pistol I used to kill Frankie 5 years back. 'You okay? Gonna make it Harlies boy?' He asked joking around, Harley was always nice to me when I called her Miss or Ma'am. 'Yeah i'm fine and fuck you too Jimmy.' I said, I ripped some cloth off my hoodie and wrapped it around my arm. Me and Jimmy checked the final rooms and went downstairs to meet the rest of the guys. When we hit the corner I was shocked, they were in a circle with a woman in the middle, it was Vicki Vale. 'Good work ladies. Now, lets wrap up this present.' Jimmy said kneeling down to Miss Vale. He grabbed her dress and ripped it off her exposing her bra and panites. I was about to say something but he then ripped off her bra and panties and looked at me, 'Go ahead Harlies boy. Show us your a man.' He said getting out of the way. I couldnt do that and I wouldnt. I had to make a choice, a choice that would probably lead me to my death either way. I rubbed it off and kneeled down to her level.

I brushed some hair out of my way and brought my lips to her ear. 'Im very sorry Miss Vale, just-just follow my lead.' I whispered in her ear, my hands started to shake violently and my heart beat against my chest. As soon as I did it I regretted it, I brought my hand to her warm slit and rubbed it making it look like what I was going to go through with the plan. I put my pistol in the hem of my pants and grabbed her boob with my other hand, then I moved one hand behind her neck and the other under her knee cap and lifted her up like a bride. As I turned to face the guys, I used my hand under her knee cap to push them away from us. I looked around for something, anything to cover her up at the moment. I saw a blanket on a small lounge couch and used my hand to lift it to us and cover Miss Vale up. As the guys started to get to their feet I ran at them and lifted off the ground and started to fly.

As soon as I got out of the building I got onto the streets and started to run. I went down an alley and past some dumpsters. I looked around and saw a building, I kicked the door open and saw that someone or something was recently here. Sleeping bags, a metal box, a wood and lanterns were around us. I laid Miss Vale down on a sleeping bag and lifted some wood to cover the windows and a wooden plank for a make-shift lock. After that was finished I found a lighter and made a fire to keep warm. I knelt down by Miss Vale, 'Are you-' I was cut off by her hand making contact with my cheek. I wasnt going to hit her, I looked back at her and she hit me again. I looked back at her again, 'Are you hurt?' I asked her, she frowned at me and hit me again. I looked back at her and sighed, 'Are you hungry?' I asked her, but when she tried to hit me this time I caught her hand. I looked at her with friendly eyes, 'Please stop. I did what I had to do for us both to live. I regret what I did but now Im trying to help you and you hitting me isnt really helping me...help you.' I said letting her hand go. She didnt say anthing to me. I shook my head and looked in the metal box, I found canned food and some clothes. I gave her some folded clothes and sat down across from her. I flicked my knife open and began to cut a hole in the top of the can. I heard Miss Vale move closer to me and the fire. I continued my work on the can, 'Why did you do it?' She asked me putting on the clothes I gave her. 'Did what Miss Vale? What I did when I was 17 or just now?' I asked her still working on the can. 'Just now.' She asked me, 'If I went along with the plan, they would have had thier way with you too and I was going to sit there and let you get raped Miss Vale.' I said to her. I finished with the can and put it close to the fire to heat it up. I rubbed my head and again forgot about the makeup. I took off my hoodie and rubbed my face on it taking the hoodie off. 'Here. Use this to get the makeup off your hand.' I said to her giving her my hoodie. 'What did you do when you were 17?' She asked me, 'Discovered my power.' I said to her. 'Dont be an asshole.' She said to me. I laughed, 'When I was 17 I discovered my power through anger. The girl I loved more than anything in this world cheated on me and hurt me, but in the end I hurt her too. And I didnt want to go through with that or do that again. So I went far away. That is what I did when I was 17 Miss Vale.' I said to her.

After a while of silence, I grabbed the can and burnt my fingers. 'Ah!' I said retracting my fingers. I grabbed the can with my glove and wrapped the can in my glove and gave it to Miss Vale along with a plastic spoon from the metal box. She started to dig into the can, I looked back in the box and saw there was no more food. Miss Vale looked in the box too and looked at me. She sat closer to me, 'Here.' She said putting a spoon full of chili in my face. 'Im not a baby.' I said to her, 'Just eat the damn food.' She said back to me. I looked at her and ate the food, I chewed and swallowed. She gave me another bite and I was done the rest was for her. I looked in my pack and took out the moonshine jar and took a sip. Miss Vale looked at me, I looked at her back and she stuck her tongue at me. I took another sip of the moonshine and spat it at the fire causing it to blaze up. She jumped a little, I started to laugh, 'What is that?' She asked me, I smiled. 'Liqour.' I said to her, she put her hand out to me, 'Its pretty strong.' I said to her. She stood up and took the jar from me, 'Okay.' I said sitting back and watching her. She took a sip and swallowed and started to cough. 'I told you.' I said to her, she gave me the jar back. I took another sip and put the lid back on. 'Im going to bed.' She said, 'Im going to bed too.' I said back to her. I laid down on my sleeping bag, 'Y-Y-You know you can come over here and sleep. I mean, incase the fire goes out we can share body warmth.' She said, I smiled but accepted and took my bag and laid it out next to hers. I laid down on my back and nuzzled an arm under my head and closed my eyes. I was falling asleep when I felt an arm reach around my chest and Miss Vale's head nuzzle up against my chest.

I used my other arm and rubbed her arm for comfort. Then I felt her hand snake down my chest and under my pants, I gasped and my eyes shot open. I wanted it, I really did but I couldnt do it. 'I grabbed her arm gently and gave it back to her. 'We cant do that. Not here, not now.' I said to her, 'It would be weird I mean I barely know you.' I said to her, she didnt say anything back and she sprawled her arm across my chest again. Her hand snaked down to my pants again, I gasped again but I couldnt resist. I moved my head and kissed her, then I snaked my hand down her pants and she gasped in our kiss. She got onto my waist and pulled my pants and her pants down and sat on me. She couldnt move, and I was still in shock. I started to get flashbacks when she moved around with me inside of her, I grit my teeth and held onto her hips. Then when the night when I found my power flooded my mind again I lifted myself up and started to do the work as she pulled my hair and muffeled her scream by biteing on my shoulder. I continued for a while longer and she gave in, she threw her head back and I felt her walls close in around me. Before I could meet her in the same bliss, a crack echoed through the room that came from the roof then the man in the black cape came into the room. After being with the Joker for as long as I did, I found out that he is called the Batman. Miss Vale got off of me and pulled her clothes on as I did as well. 'Good work Vicki.' Batman said. Did I just hear that right? I looked at her, I wasnt angry just...confused. I pushed everything to the walls even Batman and I made my way to Miss Vale. 'Why would you do that? I saved you? I helped you and you used me? I-I-I trusted you. I GAVE myself to you.' I said to her not yelling but she started to cry anyway. Tears hit the ground, I let everthing go. I turned my back to Miss Vale and faced Batman, 'Just take me then.' I said getting on my knees and putting my hands out for him to secure. He cuffed my hands and brought me to my feet and walked me outside to the cold, I saw my crew that I had escaped look at me from the rooftops, they started to laugh. I didnt do anything to get back at them, I got in the car and waited for Batman to get in. He sat down and gas came out and I breathed in. I started to get light headed and was knocked out.

When I woke up I was submerged in water. A breather was on my face and a see-through tube was filled with water which I stayed in. I ripped the breather off and a door opened and my feet hit the cold metal bottom of the tube. I looked out the tube and dripped water, I looked up at the Batman who was making notes. 'Subject is Abel Reade. Subject has a new brain scan that has never been found in any human, the subject is literally one of a kind. Subject has a right sleeve tattoo tribal to be exact, then on his left arm he has another tattoo that reads "Sinner". The subject also has a tattoo on his left index finger in Latin which reads "Power".' He finished recording. 'Alright alright enough with the taking notes on me. Just tell me what you want from me so bad.' I said breathing in the air. 'Do you know what Telekinesis means or is?' He asked me. 'Yeah. To move or lift objects with mentalpower.' I said to him. He gave me a towel and I wrapped myself in the towel. He took his cowl off in front of me, 'Aren't you affarid I'll go tell someone who you really are?' I asked him. 'Who would you tell?' He asked looking at me, I knew his face. Bruce Wayne. 'The Joker.' I said to him, 'Impossible. You tried to kill his men and you turned against him. Good luck with that.' He said to me. He was right and he knew it. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my waist and tied it to stay there. He threw a clipboard at me, I didnt even know it, I was in deep thought and it hit me. 'What the fuck was that for?' I asked him rubbing my side, 'Your going to have to learn how to not feed of raw emotions.' He said picking up the clipboard. 'Thats all I ever known. What am I supposed to do?' I asked him. 'Learn.' He said before throwing more things at me, I got hit with some and some hit me as well. 'Would you stop!' I raised my voice. 'Stop feeding off your emotions!' said to me before throwing more things. I got hit by them all, but I didnt say anything. 'Now were getting a foot on the door.' He said. And holy shit was I in for it.

For 24 months straight was nothing but constant training. Everyday I would wake up and barely be able to walk up right into the batcave. Alfred was a little more nice to me than Bruce was. After 2 years of being in the same house as Alfred I grew a small family love bond for him. He was the father figure I never had, but so did Bruce. He was like the father I never had either. Bruce changed me for the better instead of the worse. I was going down a very long and painful road. But either road I chose would have been the same, Bruce told me that. Wherever there is life, there is death. And my new line of work, there will be a lot of new things I will have to be accustomed to. Im ready for that. Im ready for the emotions, the pain, the suffering, even the sacrifice. Im ready.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, this time I wasnt sore. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had gained muscle, my abs were now more cut, my hair was short and a light beard grew in. I took a shower and felt the sting of the hot water hit my skin. I ran my fingers through my hair and felt the water in my hand, I smirked. I lifted the droplets with my mind and held them in my face. I combined them to make one single fat drop of water. I let it go and it splashed the ground. I washed my hair and my body then turned the water off. I wrapped my waist with the towel and walked out into the hall. Bruce was sitting on his chair and looking at his computer, 'What are we doing today?' I asked him. 'We are doing nothing. You, are going to Metropolis for a few days.' Bruce said to me. 'Why? I finally feel free, I've learned so much I can control my anger, I can control my power. What else do you need me to do?' I asked him. 'I want to make sure you can control your power. You will go and see a man named Clark Kent. He works at the Daily Planet. Tell him Bruce Wayne sent you and give him this.' He said to me giving me a note. 'When do I leave?' I asked him, 'Now.' He said. I looked at him and went back to my room.

I walked into my room and saw a pile of clothes and a new bag. 'I took the liberty to get your clothes sir. I tried to guess the size and I do hope they fit well sir.' Alfred said to me. I smiled at him, 'Thank you Alfred. You didnt have to.' I said to him, 'I did have to. Hopefully one day you will be as good hero as Master Wayne.' He said to me. I felt a little once of me break away. 'Goodbye Master Reade.' He said and left. I smiled, I didnt want to leave but I had to. I grabbed the grey shirt and put it on me and slid some boxers then stonewashed jeans on. They fit fine. I grabbed a belt and put it around my waist and tied some converses on and put the zip-up brown hoodie on. Everthing fit fine. I packed the rest of my clothes in my pack and slung it over my chest. It was single sling. I went into the living room again. I saw Bruce standing in front of me. 'I guess this is goodbye.' I said to him. 'We'll see eachother again. Dont worry.' He said. He stuck his hand out for me to shake it. I looked at it and hugged Bruce real fast then let go. 'You were like the father I never had. Thank you for taking me in and tell Miss Vale that Im sorry if I scared her.' I said to him. He smiled and I walked out the front door and closed it. Alfred was standing there with a silver plate and velvet cushion. Behind him was a Shelby Mustang Gt500 convertible, it was jet black with milk white race stripes. I looked at Alfred, 'These are for you Master Reade. These are from me and Master Wayne. Showing our good wishes and gratitude for staying with us and helping Master Wayne.' Alfred said to me. I looked at the silver plate, a phone, keys and a ring. 'What did I help Bruce with?' I asked Alfred, 'For helping him know what its like to be a father.' He said. I smiled and took the things off the plate. I put the ring on my right middle finger and put the phone in my pocket and held the key in my hand. I took my bag off and put it in the passenger seat and started the car. 'Good luck.' Alfred said to me, 'You too Alfred.' I said before rolling away in the car.

I got to Metropolis. It was a very nice city, the building reminded me of New York though. My phone range, I grabbed it and pressed the speaker button. 'You'll be staying with Clark. Just make sure you find him.' Bruce said to me. 'How do I know what he looks like?' I asked, 'He wears glasses and usually carries a bag with him.' He said then hung up. I put the phone back in my pocket and parked in front of the Daily Planet building. I grabbed my bag and put the roof up on my car and locked it. I flicked my hood up and slung the bag over my chest. I walked into the building looking around. I kept walking and walking until I hit a desk, 'Im sorry.' I said to the lady, I saw her name tag, it read "Lois Lane". 'Could I help you sir?' She asked me, 'Uh yes. Im looking for Clark Kent.' I said to her. She looked at me funny, 'What do you want with Mister Kent?' She asked me. I had to think on my feet, 'Im a distent relative. Hes all I have left.' I said. I thought it was pretty good, 'Uh huh. May I have your name sir?' She asked. 'Abel Reade.' I said to her. 'Mister Kent has no relatives. I am affraid I am going to have to ask you to leave or I will be forced to call security.' She said to me. 'Bruce Wayne sent me. I-' I was cut off by her yelling for security. The grabbed me by my shoulders and told me to leave the area. I walked away with them and as soon as they were outside I pushed off the ground and into the second story of the building. I took my hoodie off and put it in my bag, I found a pair of glasses in my bag and put them on. They were seeing glasses, the two guards came running and looked at me, 'You seen a guy in a hoodie?' He asked me, 'No. Sorry.' I said and started to walk away, but as I looked back at them I ran into a man. I looked at him, 'Sorry sir.' I said to him. 'Who are you?' He asked me in an unfriendly tone. 'I dont have time for this. Do you know where Clark Kent is?' I asked him. 'What do you want from him?' He asked me, 'Bruce Wayne sent me.' I said to him. He looked at me, 'Bruce sent you?' He said, 'Yes sir. You must be Clark right?' I said putting my hand out, 'Thats me.' He said and shook my hand. I gave him the letter and put my hoodie back on and put my glasses back.

We sat and talked. He asked me questions about how I found out about my power, when I found out, what it is and what I had down with it so far. He seemed very nice and very welcoming. 'Clark! Thats the kid from the office!' Miss Lane said to me. I got up and looked at her, Clark motioned for me to sit. 'Lois this is one of my friends. He will be staying with us for a few days.' Clark said to her. 'I see. Im sorry for what happened today sir.' She said to me, I looked at her and smiled. 'You were just doing your job.' I said back and she walked off. 'So when do we start?' I asked him, he looked at me and smiled.

'Just anwser the question Abel!' He yelled at me again. 'I didnt want to hurt her! I was just angry!' I said barely lifting the 4 ton car in the air. I was put through a mental test, anger doesnt engage power. I couldnt lift it, I fell to the ground. My nose started to bleed and my head was killing me, 'Your making progress.' Clark said to me. I started a fake laugh, 'Very funny.' I said getting up and wiping the blood away, 'Boys! Time for dinner!' Miss Lane yelled to us. We walked back into the house and into the kitchen. I sat down and took my jacket off and began to cut into my steak. 'How many more days are you going to be staying here Abel?' Miss Lane said to me, 'Whenever Clark gives me the "okay".' I said to her. 'This is really good by the way.' I said trying to get on her good side a little. 'Abel can you get the water?' Lois asked me. I smiled at her. I lifted the water behind me and put it on the table in front of us. 'Im telling you your getting the hang of it better and better.' Clark said to me. I poured Lois a glass of water and put the water back down, 'Thank you.' She said drinking the water. Everyone looked at eachother and Clark was the first to start laughing. Then I did and Lois slowly followed.

When everyone was finished, I did the dishes and put them away while Lois and Clark spent time with eachother. I looked at them, they made me think of when I was a kid. They made me think when I was in love, Clark and Lois were the first to notice me looking down at the ground and the couch floating in the air. 'Sorry.' I said putting them down, 'I was daydreaming.' I walked into my room and took my shirt and pants off and slid into bed. I looked at the ceiling thinking of what Casey might be doing now. I thought and thought but I couldnt think of anything that interested me. I fell asleep.

I woke up and dressed myself like I did for the past week. I was still thinking of Casey though, even when I was out of the shower and into the yard with Clark. He sat down behind me and I tried to lift the car, but this time un like the other times I lifted the car and myself. 'Whoa. I did it.' I said letting go, 'I did it!' I yelled. Clark looked at me, 'You can control it. You proven yourself, you have shown me you can be a hero. Good job.' He said. I smiled and walked into the house and grabbed my bag. I saw Lois who was making breakfast, I kissed her cheek. 'Thank you for everything Lois.' I said to her, she smiled. I went in the front yard and got into my car. I turned the key and it roared alive. Clark walked out of his house and up to me, 'Remember, this is a hard road. Sacrifices will be made, things will be ripped from you, loved ones will be hurt and you will have to come out alive and beaten. Good luck.' He said. I drove away looking at the house from my rear view mirror.

I yawned again. But I was there, I parked my car in front of the house and took my bag. I walked up the steps feeling the rail, the steps like it was 7 years ago. I knocked on the door, a little girl anwsered the door. I looked down at her and gave her a smile, 'Hi.' I said to her, 'Hi.' She said back. 'Is mommy or daddy around?' I asked her, 'Just mommy, daddy left.' She said. 'Can you get mommy?' I asked her, she walked away and closed the door. I waited outside feeling the cold air on my skin. I didnt know the little girl to be honest, but this was the house. The door opened and there she was. Her beauty never went away, she still had her glasses and her golden hair. 'Hello?' She asked me, I froze up. 'Uhh..uhh yeah. Is uh..is Casey here? Or do you know where she moved?' I asked her. I knew her, but she didnt know me. 'Im Casey. Can I help you?' She asked me, 'Do you remember a kid named Abel in your class around 7 years ago?' I asked. She froze up and I saw her lips lose their color. 'I..y-yes. I remember. Why? Do you know him or know where he is? Is he okay? Is he hurt?' She asked a million questions at a time. 'No, no. I'm fine.' I said catching myself, shit. She looked at me, she got closer and looked at my eyes and froze up. She let her daughter go, 'Get inside Abby. Mommy will be right there.' She said closing the door.

'Its freezing out here. I think you should wear thi-' I was cut off by her hand hitting my face. 'Okay, I uhh, I deserved th-' I was cut off by her hand hitting my face again. 'And that-' Again I was cut off by another slap. She was crying a little now. She looked at me, 'You know, I went through this moment in my head a million times now. And I can think of anything to say.' She said crying a little more. 'I-Im sorry.' I said. 'Your sorry? You put kids in the hospital that night, you left reacking havoc everywhere you went. And you say your sorry?!' She said hitting me in the chest, then hitting me again and again. 'Im sorry I hurt you. Im sorry I hurt Cole okay? Im sorry. I was angry, but Im not angry anymore. Im not...' I said hugging her. I took my jacket off and wrapping her in it. We stood there for a few minutes, I rocked her back and forth until she was finished crying. 'Who was that little girl?' I asked her. 'Thats Abby. My daughter.' She said from my chest, 'Wheres daddy?' I asked. 'Cole left me with her. Ran off and left me to raise her myself.' She said. Those words hurt, but I rubbed them off the best I could. 'Lets go inside.' I said bringing her inside and shutting the door.

We talked at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. 'How did you do it?' She asked me, 'Do what?' I asked back. 'You lifted the boy and made trees fall on those cops. How did you do it?' She asked me. I smiled, I lifted the pot of coffee behind her and poured more in my cup. She looked at me, 'Your a telekinetic?' She asked. 'I prefer power but you can say that.' The phone rang and Casey went to get it, I looked behind me and saw Abby playing with a tea set. I got up and knelt down beside her, 'Whats this?' I asked, 'A tea party.' She said not taking her eyes off the table in front of us. 'Can I join?' I asked her, 'Sure.' She said and gave me a tea cup. I crossed my legs and held the tea cup in my hand playing along with her. I even got her to laugh a little too. She looked just like her mother, same hair and eyes even the laugh. 'No, no. You HAVE to keep your pinky out when you drink the tea.' She said. I looked at her, 'I HAVE too?' I said playing around with her, 'You HAVE too.' She said. I stuck my pinky out and began to drink the imaginary tea. I saw Casey looking at us from the door way but I didnt turn my head. 'What are those?' Abby asked me about my tattoos. 'Tattoos I got when I was a kid.' I said to her. 'My age?' She asked again. 'No. When I was a little older. I dont really like them anymore.' I said to her. 'Did they hurt?' She asked, 'Just a little.' I said, she looked at me and rubbed my arm with her finger trying to feel my tattoo. I moved my hand without the little girl knowing and start to tickle her side, she laughed and began to wiggle around. I laughed too as she I got her with both hands and began to tickle her some more. 'Im going to pee!' She screamed.

Casey had put Abby to sleep and was in the door way with me out of the door way. 'It was nice catching up.' I said to her, 'Do you have anywhere to stay?' She asked me, 'Oh no I couldnt ask you to do that. I'll find somewhere.' I said, she smiled at me. 'Okay. Bye.' She said, 'Bye.' I said back walking to my car. I turned the key and drove somewhere I was affraid to go. I pulled up to the house. The hole was fixed and people were awake still. I walked up to the door and knocked on the door. A teenaged girl opened the door and looked at me and bit her lip, 'Hey.' I said to her. 'Hey.' She said back, 'Do you know anything about a middle aged woman that used to live here?' I asked her, 'Maybe I do. What are you going to give me if I tell you?' She asked making a sexual advance, I laughed to myself. 'Miss, im 24. Your what? 16 17? Maybe even 18. You still have your life ahead of you. Dont give it up that easy.' I said trying to be nice as possible, she sighed. 'You mean Mrs. Reade?' She said, I was getting a little worried. 'Yes ma'am. Do you know where Mrs. Reade moved?' I asked her. 'She died 3 years ago. Why? Who are you?' She asked me. My heart sunk, 'Im her son Abel. Abel Reade.' I said barely able to say it. 'Really? Your mom left this box to us to give to you in case you came here.' She said and gave me my box that held everything my mom ever had of me to record. No toys just pictures and records. 'Thanks.' I said holding back the tears and grabbing the box. 'Wait. Arent you some kind of freak? Cant you lift people or something?' She asked me. I looked at her, 'Yeah! Thats why you left. You must know how to treat a girl.' She said, I looked at her and began to walk away. I looked behind me and saw she closed the door. I gripped the box and sat in my car, I opened it and it felt like a knife pierced my heart.

Pictures of my mom and me with my dad. Letters and drawings I had made when I was a kid, my birth records and such. But one thing that stood out was an envelope. I opened it and pulled the note out, "Dear Abel, Its been 5 years since I've seen you since that night. I want to say that Im sorry for what I said to you, that I love you and I want you to come back home. Your all I have left. Please if you ever get this letter come to me and give me flowers, a kiss something. I miss you. I want to see you again before I see your dad. Please Abel, come back to me. Mom." The tears hit me. I was angry with myself, why did I have to run? Why didnt I just stay? The anger came back to me like a wave from the beach. I broke down and started to cry as hard as I could. It had been forever since I cried, I wish I had just stayed and give my mom her dying wish. I slammed my hands on the car and screamed on the top of my lungs out into the sky, I grabbed the box and got out my car. I lifted the car and crumpled it into a box. I slammed it on the ground and shot it out into the river close to the town. I sat on the street and cried on my own. Beating myself up for what I did. My anger tore my mother away from me and I hated myself for it. Its my fault she died. I beat the ground with my fist, I picked the box up and flew away.

The rain hit me as I go closer and closer. I landed and saw it. I saw my mothers grave and I felt on my knees in front of it. I hugged the tombstone and kissed it, 'Im sorry mom! Im so sorry! I wasnt there! I wasnt there...' I said to myself. I sat there with the stone in my arms, I took a picture from my box that was of me. My mom had just given birth to me and was holding me for the first time in the picture. I kissed the picture and put it on the stone. 'I love you mom.' I said and grabbed the box. I pushed myself up in the air and flew again.

I hit the porch of the house and knocked on the door. Casey opened the door, 'Do you know what time it is?' She asked me. I looked up at her with my eyes, 'My moms dead. I have no one left.' I said to her, she looked at me. 'Abel, Im so sorry.' She said grabbing me into a hug. 'Shes dead because of me. I wasnt there, I should have been there but I wasnt. Its all my fault, she just wanted her boy back and...and...' I stopped myself and she brought me in the house. I held myself up, I was soaked. 'Dont use your towels.' I said to her, 'But your soaked.' She said to me. 'Fine.' She said and began to strip me of my clothes. She took my shirt off and then she unbuckled my belt and made me drop my pants. 'This payback?' I asked, cupping my junk. She took my clothes and walked away then came back and gave me a towel.

She showed me to the bathroom and told me to take a shower and piece myself together. I stepped into the shower and srubbed myself. I stopped crying and pulled myself together. I shouldnt be in Casey's house. She has too much to worry about then me. I got out of the shower and dried myself off, my bag! 'I dont have any clothes.' I said to her. 'Yes you do. You left your bag here.' She said and threw me some boxers. I pulled them on and stepped into the hall. 'Thank you so much for this Casey. I wont bother you or Abby.' I said to her. She just went along with drying my clothes. She ignored me, 'I'll take the couch.' I said walking down the steps. I heard her let out a sigh and then grabbed my wrist. 'Just sleep in my bed with me.' She said and lead me to the room. I laid down and so did she. I was a little uncomfortable but I started to get comfortable. What was I supposed to do? Where was I supposed to go? I had no one left. No one.

I woke up early the next day. I got up before Abby and Casey and grabbed my things and walked around town to the funeral home where my mom was burried. I walked into the building and I heard the TV, my hood was up. 'The search for Abel Reade after 7 years has been called off after witnesses found a picture of the man when he was a newborn with his mother on his mothers grave.' It said, it meant nothing to me. The TV I meant, I shrugged it off. I walked to the counter, a woman was standing there. 'Morning ma'am.' I said to her. She looked at me funny. I looked at her showing my eyes to her, 'Im sorry Im new to hearing that compliment. What can I do for you today Sir?' She asked me. I smiled at her, 'Im sorry to take up your time, but I was wonder if anyone had a box from Tracy Reade?' I asked her, again she looked at me. 'Ah, sorry, yes we have one. But its only to be put in the custody of her son Abel Reade.' She said to me. I smiled, I took my hood off. 'Yes ma'am. Thats me.' I said to her. Now she really looked at me funny, 'ID?' She asked. I took out my wallet and gave her my ID. She gave me the box. I walked out of the building and opened the box, money was inside. Money I didnt need, I took the checks and put them in my wallet. I threw the box away and walked back into the building. 'Excuse me miss. But do you know how she died?' I asked her. 'You dont know?' She asked me, I looked at her. 'She was killed. Thugs beat her, she was rushed to the hospital and died of her injuries.' She said to me. I tightend my fist, 'Hey. I'm off duty in about an hour. Did you want to go grab a bite to eat?' She asked me. I threw my anger out of my mind and smiled back at her. 'Im sorry miss. Im taken.' I said to her. 'Good luck though.' I said to her and she smiled and waved to me. I walked out of the building. I pushed off the ground and flew away with anger clouding my mind.

I was sitting on the roof of a small store. I moved my leg back and forth thinking. I gave up the thinking and jumped down and went into the store to get groceries. I got what I needed and flew in the air holding onto the bags. I knocked on the door and Abby opened the door. 'Is mommy here?' I asked her, 'Mommy!' Abby said walking away. Casey walked up to the door, 'Suprise.' I said to her showing the groceries. 'What the hell are you doing?' She asked me, 'Giving you things to keep in the house.' I said to her. 'What happened last night? You...changed.' She said looking at me, I gave up. 'I found out my mom died. It hit me hard, if you dont want the groceries fine.' I said about to walk away, but she grabbed the bags and pulled me inside.

'I never want to see you like that again.' She said to me, 'Casey stop. Whats wrong?' I asked her. She looked at the ground then at me. 'You left in a shock then you come back after 7 years and expect things to be all better? Like nothing happened?' She asked me, I threw my head down. I looked back at her, 'You hurt me bad that night. I was 17. I thought I loved you, I mean I was thinking about making a life with you and then you...did that. I left out of anger and got nothing back. Ive changed, you may not see it now but I have. I came here last night because where else was I supposed to go? My parents are dead in case you havent noticed. I have no one left. No a single person that cares for me like family.' I said getting up and grabbing my bag. Casey started to silently cry, 'You have me.' She said. My back was turned to her, I looked at her over my shoulder then put my hood up and walked out the door.

I walked down an alley, it was dark. I heard footsteps but shrugged it off. Then I heard it again, I turned around and saw a group of guys looking at me. 'Whats up man. What you got for us?' One asked me, I saw his face was scratched from fingernails. 'Did you kill a woman here 3 years ago?' I asked them, 'Oh you mean that Reade bitch? Yeah, I did it. She leaked right where you stood.' He said to me, I flipped my hood. I stood there holding my ground and they ran at me. One swung a bat at me, I grabbed the bat and used the half he was going to use to hit me and hit him in the face instead. He let go of the bat and gripped his nose, I sweeped his leg with the bat and hit him in the chest. As I was about to get up, another man kicked me in the ribs. I dropped the bat, he tried to stab me. I caught the knife and threw it at the wall and broke his arm and leg. Two other men came at me, both at the same time. One with two thick wooden sticks and the other with a bat. The one with the bat swung at me, I ducked and hit his friend. I grabbed his friend and fliped him over my arm and hit him in the face with his wooden stick and took it from his grasp. I hit him the neck and he gasped for air and fell to the ground. The one with the bat overhead swung at me, I took a knee and used the wooden stick to block the bat. The bat hit the stick and the stick held in did not snap. I pushed the bat up causing him to lose his balance, I caught him in the ankle with the stick then in the thigh, the chest then in the neck. He fell to the ground. The man with the scars looked at me, I still held the wooden stick. He tried to run away, I used the stick and threw it at his back making him fall. I walked over to him and grabbed him by his hair and smashed his face into the ground, 'You killed my mother you asshole! A sweet innocent lady! Why?' I screamed at him smashing his face into the ground, he didnt anwser. He took a hidden knife and stabbed me in the ribs. I cupped the blood, I got off of him and he ran away.

I hit the walls next to me on the way to the hospital. I tried to fly but it only caused the wound to hurt more, I had slipped and fell a few times causing cuts to bleed out from parts of my face. I tried to keep walking, making my way to the hospital. I saw the lights of the hospital, I walked to it cupping the blood. I was leaking everywhere, I walked into traffic missing cars left and right and fell on the doorstep of the hospital. I started to go in and out of consciousness. I went out of it when I felt arms grab me and into the hospital.

I woke up and looked around. Casey looked at me and I sighed. 'What did you do?' She asked me, I looked at her. I moved and felt the pain in my side. I looked down at it and it was bad. A 7 inch gash, he sliced me open. 'Abel!' Casey asked me again, 'What!?' I yelled, 'What did you do?' She asked me. 'I was walking around, where was I supposed to go, I have no where to live. I was walking around and I got jumped.' I said to her sliding out of bed, 'Stop lay down.' She said to me, 'No.' I said. 'Abel Reade! Lay the fuck down!' She yelled. I looked at her, I got back into bed. The doctor came in, 'Hello Abel. It seems that gash is going to leave a scar and some other permanate damage. Your nervous system has been damaged, you wont be able to feel things such as pain in some places now.' He said to me. 'How long till I can leave?' I asked him, 'Whenever you feel you want to leave.' I looked at Casey, 'Im ready.' I said still looking at her, 'Okay. I will have your things given back to you in a moment.' He said and walked out. 'Where are you going to go?' She asked me. 'Wherever my feet take me.' I said. She looked at me, 'Come live with me and Abby. We need a man in our lives, we need a man to look after us.' She said crying a little, 'So what? You can just stab me in the back again?' I asked her letting my words sting. 'Thats not fair.' She said. 'Not fair? You slept with the one guy that hated me, the same day we slept together no less. And you did it...in front of everyone.' I said to her getting up feeling the pain, a nurse came in and gave me my things. I threw my shirt, jeans and jacket away. I put on a dark grey one, some tight tan cargo pants on and hiking boots? Who...nevermind. I tied them on and slung my bag around my chest. I looked into the mirror and lifted up my shirt lookin at the stitches. I put my shirt back down and walked out of the room leaving Casey in the room.  



	6. Chapter 6

The town really hadnt changed. My old highschool was still there, Cole's house was still there. Everything really was still here. Walking around the town was helping me cope with the loss of my mom. No one really knew my face anymore, no one knew who I was until I told them or showed them my ID. It made me feel like this was a fresh start in a way. Every now and again my side would get a shot of pain and it would spider up my body, but I ignored it most of the time. I had no more room for pain.

I walked around the city just walking trying to clear my head of everything. I tried to think on anything else, I wanted to think of anything else but my mother, or Casey at the moment. I was walking on the sidewalk and I heard screaming, I looked up around and saw people running out of a store. I ran towards the store and into the store, I opened the door and saw the robber with a pistol screaming at the cashier. 'Put the money in the fucking bag!' He screamed pressing the gun to the mans temple. I walked up to him, he looked at me and pointed the gun at me, then I thought, wait. If they see my face im fucked, I looked around and found a mask the covered my nose and my mouth along with my cheeks. 'Get the fuck back!' He screamed to me, 'Or what? You going to shoot me?' I said to him, I saw him smile and pull the trigger. I raised my hand and stopped the bullet in mid-flight, 'And he stops the front line single-handly ladies and gentlemen!' I said trying to mimic a sports caster. He looked at me with scared eyes, I dropped the bullet and ran at him. I grabbed the hand with the gun and pushed it towards the door and I used my elbow to elbow him in the face then pull his arm over my shoulder and slam him to the ground. Then I punched him in the chest, he rolled on the ground in pain. I twisted around and caught the bullet I dropped in my hand and held it tight. I looked at the cashier, 'Here.' I said giving him the bullet. He looked at me, 'Thanks.' He said and I flew out of the store.

I took the mask off when I got on top of a building, I screamed on the top of my lungs and lifted up my shirt. I looked at my stiches, they started to bleed a little. I sucked in the pain, I jumped down to the ground and walked away from the store I just saved. I walked faster and faster until I went inside of a store I wanted to go into, 'He came in here and threw on a mask from the hanger over there and...beat him to hell. But he stopped the bullet in the air with his hand and...I dont know. Its hard to tell you what I just saw.' The TV was on, it was the cashier I saved a little bit ago. I looked through the store, I grabbed a black jacket black Vans and black cargo pants. I brought them up to the counter, 'Hi. Thats all sir?' The cashier asked me, 'Yes ma'am.' I said back to her. 'I hope that guy can save me when I get robbed. I wouldnt mind giving him a reward if you know what I mean.' She said ringing up my things, I laughed. 'Yeah I know what you mean.' I said and took out my wallet and gave her the money. 'Thanks.' I said to her and walked out of the store.

I broke the window of the cop car and stole the cop radio. I flew away and tuned into the radio, as I listend I took off my pants and my shoes and put on the jacket the cargo pants that happened to be a few sizes small and was tight around my calves and tied on the Vans. I zipped the jacket up and grabbed the mask I took from the store. 'A robbery is taking place in the central bank and units please respond.' I grabbed the radio and put it in my bag and slung the bag over my chest, I wrapped the mask around my face and start to fly to the bank.

'Come on! We have to go!' They said in the alley, four of them all armed. 'Good job guys were going to be set up for a long time.' One said. I jumped down without them knowing, 'Yeah I think not.' I said in the shadows. 'What was that!?' One yelled, 'Lets go!' Another said and they all began to run, 'Thats not a good IDEA!' I said and pushed them back and made them fall onto the ground. 'Come out and face us you little bitch!' One yelled. I walked out into the open, 'Here I am.' I said before pushing one to the wall and running towards them. I slid on the ground to avoid the bullets and jumped up. I caught the hand of one and broke his wrist and punched him in the chest a few times and then kicked him away and he stayed on the ground. Another raised his gun to me, I grabbed the gun and pushed it back up against his nose and kicked him out from under himself and kicked his back. Another cam after me, I run along the wall and jumped off and punched him in the face. He looked up at me and I grabbed his arm and held it away from him and kicked him in the chest then punched him in the throat and broke his arm. Finally the last man stood in front of me, 'Your dead meathead.' He said and pulled the trigger of his weapon. I raised my hand and stopped the bullet, 'What a catch! He wins the superbowl!' I said still walking to him, I dropped the bullet and pushed the guy up against the wall. 'Nighty night asshole.' I said before punching him in the jaw.

I round the bodies up and made sure the bags of money were with them. I sat on the bodies and waited for the cops. Finally they showed, 'Freeze put your hands up!' One cop said raising his pistol to me, 'No "thank you"? I just stopped them.' I said to him, he looked at me and lowered his weapon. 'Good work.' He said to me. 'Thanks. I made sure all the money was still there.' I said before I tried to fly away but was stopped by the cop, 'Who are you?' He asked me, I thought for a minute. 'Im going to wait for the public to give me their title.' I said before flying away.

I took my clothes off and put the grey shirt back on along with the tight tan cargo pants and the hiking boots. I still had the black jacket on. I dropped to the ground and saw a bench near the park, I put my bag down on the bench and laid on the bench getting some sleep. I woke up feeling the sun on my face, my stiches hurt, I felt another finger hit my arm. I sat up and rubbed my head through my hood and looked up at whoever poked me, I saw her again. I shook my head and looked down, but I brought myself to look back up to her. 'Whats up?' I asked her, 'A bench?' Casey asked me, 'Yeah. Where else was I going to sleep?' I asked her, 'At my house. In a bed. Please Abel, just stay with us. I need you.' She said to me, I laughed and started to walk away. 'Abby needs you.' She said, I sighed and stopped. 'Fine.' I said walking to her, we started for her car. I sat down in the seat and she reved the car to life. 'Wheres your car anyway?' She asked me, 'I...threw it in the lake.' I said to her, 'Ah. And why did you do that?' She asked, 'Because I was angry at myself for not being with my mom when she died.' I said to her, she didnt say anything else. The rest of the ride was the radio on. We got to the house and it started to rain, 'Damn the roof!' Casey said running into the house and putting the bucket under a leak. I took my bag and jacket off, I looked around and found what I need. I grabbed the toolbox and went outside in the rain, I flew to the roof and looked at the hole. I flew back down and found some wood to cover the hole.

I cut the wood perfectly, I grabbed the wood and flew back to the roof. I put the piece of wood down and put some nails between my lips and began to hammer the piece of wood down on the roof. I hammered another down and then another making sure it wasnt going to move, I flew back down and opened the door to the house, it creaked and was hard to move. I looked at it, I used a screw driver and took the hinges off and clean them shiny new. I even cleaned the bolts and the bolt that makes the door swing in place, I put the hinge back on and swung the door, it swung fine now. I walked into the house and looked at Casey, she was the first to begin to laugh before I did. I took my shirt off and looked at my stiches, they began to bleed a little. I took a paper towel and held it up against my stiches, 'Vigilante in town. A masked man stopped two robberies in one day, asking the people to name him. Officer Wilks on the scene met and talked to the man.' The TV went on, 'He wore all black, black pants, a black jacket a mask that only covered his nose and mouth. He stopped 5 heavily armed men in one day. I asked him who he was and he told me he wanted everyone to give him a name.' The officer last night said on the TV. 'Today we have gotten atleast 200 plus calls giving out names for the masked man. Now we have tallied up the names and we have got a name for the man. The people have spoken, we will call him...are you sure this is right?' The woman said looking to her side, 'We will call him "Black" just the color...Black.' She said sounding disappointed. I smiled, I thought it was a little corny but fitting. I rubbed it off, 'Huh. People come up with some shitty names.' Casey said looking at the TV. I smiled.

I rubbed my stiches with the paper towel and threw the towel away, I walked past Casey and went up stairs. I changed my clothes, A long sleeve dark green shirt, light blue jeans with a tiny hole in the right knee and my converese shoes. I walked back downstairs and saw Casey cooking dinner, I kicked the bucket away from the hole and no water leaked. 'I need a new line of work.' I said trying to sound like a bigshot, Casey laughed and served dinner.

We were around the table eating. I cut my chicken and ate a piece, Abby needed some help. Casey moved to help her but I was faster. I cut her chicken in pieces, 'Thank you Abel.' She said and stabbed her chicken and ate it, Casey looked at me, I looked back at her and smiled. Everyone was finished and I put the dishes in the sink while Casey put Abby to bed. I was half way finished when Casey came back down and went to help me, 'I got it. Go sit down and relax.' I said to her, she smiled and walked away. I finished the dishes and sat up against the counter and dried my hands off, 'You know after I left, I did some stupid things. But then I cleaned myself up. I got better and changed but every night I couldnt stop thinking about you. No matter how much I tried my thought of you never went away, it was sort of like my curse to bear. Not in a bad way. I would go to bed thinking of you and wake up thinking about you. It was like someone had planted you inside my head and left it there.' I said to her, 'Yeah?' She said standing up and walking towards me, I got off the counter and stood up with her inches from my face. 'Yeah...' I said before brushing my lips over hers. She moved her lips closer to mine and I moved closer to hers until we kissed. I picked her up and sat her on the counter with her feet swinging below me. She stuck her hand under my shirt and brushed my stiches, I stopped. 'I-I-I'm sorry. I shouldnt have done that.' I said stepping back, 'I'll sleep on the couch.' I said taking off my shirt, pants and shoes. I laid on the couch and grabbed the blanket and put it on me, Casey was still on the counter then she got down and started to go up to her room.

I woke up in the middle of the night, I heard lightning hit the ground outside. I felt a hand on my arm shaking me, I looked up at Casey. 'Whats wrong? Are you okay?' I asked her, 'Can you come sleep with me? I dont like lightning.' She said holding a blanket up along her body. I slid out of bed and stood up, she took my hand and lead me up stairs. She slid into bed as I did after her and laid down. She threw a blanket over us, I laid face up as I felt her bottom on my side. Then some lightning hit the ground outside and she crawled up next to me and rested an arm across my chest. I rubbed her arm and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning, I put my arm to the side and felt and empty space there. I smiled and got up, I got into the shower and cleaned myself. I got out of the shower and forgot about my towel, Casey walked into the room. 'Morni-' She cut herself off with a gasp and she covered her mouth, I looked at her then covered myself. 'Sorry. I forgot my towel.' I said and blushed a little. After I dried off and dressed myself I went to a store to get better supplies for the roof and properly fixed the roof.

I walked into the house to get a glass of water, 'Tony Stark is to visit the town in about 5 minutes. Make sure to give Iron Man a very warm welcome.' The TV went on, I sat there thinking about how funny that sounded. Iron Man? I shrugged it off and got back to work on the house.

I wasnt even paying attention, I was just working on the house when I heard her yell at me. 'Abel!' Casey yelled over my hammer noise. 'Yeah?' I said back to her, 'We need milk.' She said to me, I nodded 'Okay!' I said going back to work then finishing a few hours later. It was just getting dark when I got out of the shower and dressed in some new clothes. 'Abel can you please go out and get some milk?' Casey asked me from the kitchen, 'Yeah, sorry I forgot.' I said squeezing her hand lightly before grabbing my black jacket and walking out the door. I put the jacket on and walked to the store. I went into the allies trying to get there faster when I was about to turn the corner I heard some voices and some struggle. I stood there and listened, 'Come on guys? Can we be mature for once in your life?' The voice said and I knew who it was from the TV. Then I heard him cough out when he was punched, I put my hand in my jacket pocket and felt my mask. I put it around my face and walked out into the open, 'Hey! Thats a 2 minute penatly for player misconduct.' I said getting closer, then using my hand and pushing them back away from Stark. 'Are you okay Mister Stark?' I asked him, 'Now I have a man with a mask to beat me up? Where is Hulk when you need him.' He said getting off the ground and wiping the blood from his lip. Thats when it clicked, Iron Man was a superhero as well. 'Hold that thought.' I said before moving in the way of Mister Stark and using my hand to punch one of the thugs in the ribs then hitting his thigh making him go to the ground then using my knee to hit him in the face. 'Can we go now?' I asked Mister Stark, 'Where are we going to go?' He asked me, I grabbed onto his arm and began to fly in the air.

I set Mister Stark down on the ground and he held onto my shoulder while he got his head back together. 'Are you going to throw up?' I said looking at him, 'Shut up.' He said making a gagging noise, 'You fly all the time.' I said to him, 'In a suit. Not a professional suit.' He said standing up straight and fixing his tie, 'You okay now?' I asked him, 'Yeah. Just give me a moment.' He said, then he looked at me funny. 'How do you do it?' He asked me, 'Do what?' I asked him back, 'You know. Fly using that power.' He said. I thought about it and made my mind. 'I really dont know, I just...do it. Its all in my head, the power I mean.' I said to him taking off my mask, 'You trust me? What if I told everyone who you are?' He said to me, 'You have more to you than that.' I said, then I saw a glint of light come from his chest. 'The power for the suit.' I said to him, he nodded. 'Yep, modifyed it myself and everything else I own.' He said looking proud, 'Modify as in built?' I asked he nodded again. I smiled.

I walked into the store and bought the milk and walked to the house. I heard a woman scream, I looked around and threw my hood over my head and ran towards the noise. I saw that a man with a knife held a woman up, 'Give me all you got lady!' He said pressing the tip of the knife to her chin. I stood there, my head began to hurt and so did my side. I knew who that man was, I grit my teeth, 'Hey! Leave her alone!' I yelled out to the man, 'Get lost pal.' He said, I walked up to him, 'Hey buddy-AAAH!' He yelled out in pain when he grabbed my shoulder I used my hand and twisted his wrist out and sent him on his knees. 'Were you going to kill that girl like you did her?' I asked him, I felt the rain drop hit my hood, my mask wasnt on and I kicked myself for not putting it on. 'What are you talking about!?' He yelled gripping his arm, 'Three years ago you killed a woman. An innocent woman! Dont play dumb!' I yelled, 'The Reade girl! Yeah I know! What does she mean to you!?' He yelled feeling the pain shoot through his wrist when I broke it, 'Everything.' I said before pushing him down the alley. The woman looked at me, I looked back at her about to say something but was cut short of her lips pressing to mine. I was shocked, 'Thank you.' She said breaking away from the kiss and running away. I heard the man get up, I walked to him. 'Leave me alone!' He said, I got closer and he punched me in the face as hard as he could. I spun around and dropped the milk. I looked back at him, I used my boot and kicked out his knee breaking it backwards. I tightened my fist and raised the fist over my head, 'Stop! Please!' He yelled, I looked at him I was drained. I let the anger cloud my head, I lowered my fist and pushed off the ground.

I walked back into the store and put my mask on, I bought some more milk and went back outside and flew away in the rain. I took my mask off and walked into the house, 'Where were you?' Casey said walking to me, I didnt say anything I turned my head and walked to the fridge and put the milk in the fridge. 'Abel!' She said grabbing my shoulder, I looked at her. Her face was bruised, 'What happened?' I said feeling more like shit now, 'Cole came back, he asked to see Abby and I said no.' She said, I looked at her and she peeled my hood off and saw my own bruise around my eye. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight around my hand, she looked at me and hugged me tight. That night was different, we slept in the same bed but it was wierd or awkward it was comforting. I liked it.

I was working on the house feeling the sweat drip off my brow and down my face, 'Casey!' I heard a voice. I had just hit the last nail of the whole project and looked back at someone. That someone didnt know me, the new me. But I knew them. I slid down the house and got on my feet, 'Who the fuck are you?' Cole asked me, 'You shouldnt curse around ladies.' I said seeing Casey walk up to her door, 'Get the fuck out of my way.' He said trying to push past me, I pushed him back. He looked at me and swung at me, I ducked and pushed him back further. 'You dont remember me you stupid drunk.' I said to him. He looked at me and started to laugh, 'The freak!? Your back home!?' He said before laughing, 'Let...let me ask you something freak.' He said looking at me, 'Hows your mom doing?' He said. I grit my teeth and let the anger course through me, I pushed it down as much as I could. 'Or-or better yet. How do you feel about me getting your girlfriend pregnant? And you having to deal with my kid?' He asked me. 'Who Abby? Its great, we spend a lot of time together. Im pretty sure she thinks of me as a father figure towards her now, since her real father doesnt care about her.' I said looking at him, he ran towards me and swung at me again. I ducked and lightly hit his ribs, he stepped back and swung again. I grabbed his arm and held it tight, 'Stop! Cole stop! Im not here to disrespect you!' I said trying to calm him down, he took his arm back and before I could gain my balance he punched me in the face. I gripped my hand and was about to push him when Casey came out and grabbed me.

'Why is he here? Why does he have to be near our daughter?' He asked Casey, 'My daughter, you dont have custody anymore. Your not even allowed to be here, if the cops come here, your done.' She said standing her ground, then Cole came up to her and rubbed her face seducing her. 'I love you Casey, I love Abigale our daughter too.' He said rubbing her hair, 'Cole just go.' Casey said, Cole looked at her then slapped her. Casey fell to the ground, I pushed Cole away with my hands on his chest. 'Leave. Now.' I said making things fly around me, Cole looked at me then took off running. Casey got up, 'Abe! Stop please!' She said hugging on me, I couldnt control it. She held onto my cheeks and pressed her lips on mine, my eyes widened, I wrapped my arms around her and the things that were flying around me fell to the ground. I rubbed her hair as she held tight to my neck, she pulled back and looked at me. 'Whoa.' She said to me, 'Whoa.' I said back.

That dinner was a little...awkward. We ate in silence as the night fell on the outside, I looked up and met Casey's eyes. Then I heard a scrape of a fork, I looked over at Abby. I smiled, 'Let me help?' I asked dropping my fork, 'Okay.' She said in her childish voice and gave me her fork, I took my knife and cut her steak in bite size pieces and finally gave her fork back. 'There ya go.' I said making sure she at her food, 'Thank you Abe.' She said smiling with her white teeth, I smiled back and rubbed her head 'You got it kiddo.' I said going back to my plate. After that I put the dishes in the sink and started to clean them, I scrubbed our plates cleaning off the excess food. I put the dishes in the drain board and turned around to see Casey looking at me. I grabbed a towel and wiped my hands dry, 'You okay?' I asked her, she looked at me and a grin was plastered on her face. She nodded and looked at me with...hungry eyes. I put the cloth down and folded my hands across my chest, 'Whats up?' I said trying to get her to talk. She walked forward getting closer to me, I leaned back a little before she grabbed my neck and pushed my head down onto her lips. My arms were pushed away from my chest and her hand went under my shirt and rubbed my stomach. Her nails brushed against my stitches, I groaned still kissing her and she moved her hand up to my midsection. I caved in and picked her up and sat her on the table in front of me, I kissed her back just as hungry as her. I moved my hands up to her face and rubbed her cheeks, we broke away from the kiss for air. We both sucked in air as we looked at eachother taking in the beauty. Thats when she tugged my shirt over my head, I lifted my arms and that was the point of no return.

Her hands went to my sides as she wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed me closer to her. I rubbed her back and lifted her shirt over her head leaving her in a bra, I looked around and picked her up. I walked into the living room and up the stairs in her bed, I laid her down on the bed but she pushed me down so she sat on my stomach. She unbuckled my belt and rubbed my waist, I sat up and undid her jeans and slid them down leaving her in just bra and panties. Then she tore my jeans off and left me in my boxers, she pushed me down on the bed when I tried to sit up. She put her arms behind her and then they were in the front of her, her bra fell to the ground but my eyes were focused on her eyes. She took my hand and put it up against her breast, I rubbed my thumb against her rose bud and heard her moan for the first time in ages. I sat up and kissed her neck and then her lips, then she started to rub me through my boxers as I started to stiffen against her thigh. She giggled when I moaned when she pulled my boxers down my waist, before she could do anything I flipped us over and pressed her back against the bed. I kissed her neck down her throat between the valley of her breasts and biting a trail from her stomach down to her bellybutton. I hooked my fingers under her panties and slid them off, but instead of giving what she wanted. I slid my rough hands down her chest and her stomach leaving lite circles around her stomach, Casey pulled my hair and forced me down into her soaking core.

I opened my mouth and welcomed her sweet lips into my mouth. I licked and sucked as she arched her back and pressed my head down further trying to get deeper. I rubbed her as she moved around and took pleasure in my actions, but she wanted more. She again pushed me down further, again I did my job as she arched her back and moaned grabbing onto the sheets of the bed and then her juices filled me. I bit another trail up to her lips and kissed her making sure she knew what her juices tasted like. She smiled and kissed me back and I kneeld up against her, she grabbed me and pushed herself onto me. We both gasped as we felt eachother in years, I controled my breathing as I laid down on top of her. She wrapped her hands around my back and neck as I began to slowly pump in and out of her. As we both grew more greedy I got faster and as I got faster the more touching was involved. I slid my hands against her body from her cheek, I nibbled on her ear feeling her smile, then I moved my hand lightly over her throat but then moved it down to her chest then stopped on her stomach as she matched my thrusts. I kissed her neck and rubbed her stomach as she moaned and groaned at my actions, this wasnt just a stress releaver anymore, it wasnt 'just sex', it was love. We were making love, something that shattered the emotions of lust, something that was better than the G-spot. It was love and we were doing it.

I rubbed her chest as she moaned more and hot silent breaths filled the air. I kissed her shoulder as she finally was sent over the edge, I smiled then not to long before she was sent over the edge the same time I was. I stopped and we laid there just catching our breath. I grabbed the blanket and flung it over us, I still was inside of Casey. I didnt want to get out of her and she didnt want me to either. I kissed her neck as she turned over making me exit her with a pop. 'Why did you leave? I mean, why didnt you just hide here?' She asked rubbing my cheek, I rubbed my nail on her stomach. 'I was angry. I was hurt, I didnt want to hide because I just wanted to leave I wanted to get as far away as I could. I wish I hadnt.' I said to her, she smiled and kissed me again before we fell asleep together. This was the beginning of a new me. 


End file.
